


Pure Magic

by Amymel86



Series: The Outside [5]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Modern AU, Soldier!Jon, dystopian au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:49:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26880130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amymel86/pseuds/Amymel86
Summary: For the day 3 prompt, Magic (yes, I know I'm late!) You will need to have read the previous fics in this series to follow this one shot :)A big, big thank you to everyone who keeps commenting on my fics, honestly, it means so much and helps to fuel my enthusiasm for writing these two!
Relationships: Jon Snow/Sansa Stark
Series: The Outside [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1929445
Comments: 20
Kudos: 133
Collections: Jonsa Autumn Drabbles 2020





	Pure Magic

**Author's Note:**

> For the day 3 prompt, Magic (yes, I know I'm late!) You will need to have read the previous fics in this series to follow this one shot :)
> 
> A big, big thank you to everyone who keeps commenting on my fics, honestly, it means so much and helps to fuel my enthusiasm for writing these two!

“So... you don’t know anything about real life?”

Jon frowns, staring at the tarmac beneath his boots as they walk. His life _is_ real.

“Sorry,” Sansa says, an odd expression stretching over her lips. She jostles the large pack on her back. “I didn’t mean to insult you... it’s just-“

“I was never taught much about The Outside, no,” Jon grunts. “Only combat, fitness, survival, firearm maintenance...”

Sansa pulls that strange expression again. Is it displeasure?

“You do not approve?”

She’s quiet. They’ve been walking along this long, unused road for the best part of four hours now. Sansa is often quiet. Normally this would not bother Jon. He and his brothers have learnt to be economic with their words, especially when on a mission. But for some reason, he wants to hear anything and everything Sansa has to say.

She moves to the side of the road and bends to pick up a long stick that she uses as she walks. He does not think she is injured, nor does he think that she needs the stick as an aid. She’s just.... using it. “It’s not that I don’t approve,” Sansa says, distracting his attention away from her curious stick, “it’s more that-... I just think it’s a shame. There’s so much more to life to live and enjoy.” There’s a kind of half smile on her lips as she’s turning away from him. When she looks back, the smile is gone. “I think it barbaric what they do to you Crows. It’s part of the reason that my brother hasn’t really fought back with all his militia. We know that you foot soldiers are our own.” Her face screws up and the grip on her stick tightens. “It’s the men at the top pulling the strings that we want to stop.”

Jon watches her kick at a pebble as she walks – once, twice, three times she pushes it along with her boot, pleased when it skips over the tarmac. It seemed like a pointless expenditure of energy to Jon.

But he likes watching her do it.

“Are _you_ in the militia?”

Sansa laughs at that – not a big booming laugh like he’s heard once in a while, but a quiet, gentle one. “No,” she shakes her head. “I’m a midwife.” She’s watching for his reaction, a sly grin growing on her lips when she clearly sees the anticipated question written all over his expression. “I help deliver babies,” she clarifies.

“Deliver them where?”

Her smile is the biggest he’s seen yet, but it looks as though she’s trying –and failing- to repress it. “No, I help the mother give birth. To deliver the baby safely out of their bodies.” Her hands were circling an imaginary mass in front of her stomach.

Jon needed time to process this image more clearly in his mind. He remembers General Yoren telling him about the breeding program – about the thing they wanted him to do to Sansa and that it would result in a baby. He guesses he just hadn’t thought much more on babies growing inside their mother – inside another human’s body – and needing to come out too.

“Does it hurt?” He was thinking about that video Yoren had showed him. The woman was making odd noises and Jon was not convinced that she had not been in pain.

“Giving birth? Yeah,” she chuckles. It hadn’t really been what he had meant but he nods in understanding anyway.

“Have you –“ Jon’s head inclines towards her flat belly, imagining it swollen.

“Me? No.”

“Then how do you know it hurts?”

Her smile makes his stomach twist. “Trust me, it just does, ok?”

Jon is quiet for a time. He has a good number of things to think about. Sansa kicks at another rock. Their progress is steady but he’d like to get off this road soon, not sure if they’re being pursued. The forest would give them more cover.

“Why do women do it?” he asks after he can’t keep all his questions to himself any longer. “If it hurts so much, I mean?”

Her smile is like the sunrise. “Love,” she answers simply. “It’s truly magical, Jon. It really is. To hold your own child in your arms? I’ve seen it hundreds of times now but it never gets old. It’s pure magic.” She’s watching the road at her feet as she talks, curious stick at her side and on the lookout for a suitable pebble to kick. But her smile stays in place for a long while after her words.

_Magic? Pure magic?... Love?_

Jon had a lot to think about.

He kicked a rock and watched it skip across the road, oddly satisfied.


End file.
